A pesar de todo
by BittersweetFujoshiGirl
Summary: Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara y Akashi nunca hubieran perdido el contacto y siguieran siendo amigos y jugaran juntos de vez en cuando? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Aomine y Kuroko para que se comporten así? ¿Y sobre todo…eso que siente Kagami son celos? Algo de OoC


Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara y Akashi nunca hubieran perdido el contacto y siguieran siendo amigos y jugaran juntos de vez en cuando? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Aomine y Kuroko para que se comporten así? ¿Y sobre todo…eso que siente Kagami son celos? Algo de OoC

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece ya que si lo hiciera los convertiría en yaoi sin dudarlo un segundo pero Tadatoshi Fujimaki no lo quiso, así que por eso, ahora estoy aquí

Aclaraciones:

-…..- dialogo

"…..." sms

*…..* pensamientos

_Cursiva_ sueños

Capítulo 1 ¿Hablas enserio?

Pov Kuroko

_Yo siempre seré tu mayor luz, al igual que tu serás mí una sombra, yo creceré para que tu crezcas conmigo, nunca te abandonare, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado_

Me removí bajo las sabanas, ya los rayos de sol me pegaban directo a la cara, planeaba darme la vuelta y volver a dormir ya que hoy era sábado y no teníamos entrenamiento, hasta que de repente mi celular empezó a sonar, abrí los ojos y me levante estirándome *¿es que nadie duerme los fines de semana?*, estire la mano hacia mi escritorio agarrando el celular y lo revise *vaya...5 mensajes*

"Kurokocchi hoy nos vamos a reunir todos, te esperamos, al parecer Aominecchi quiere hablar contigo de no sé qué cosa, nos vemos en mi casa a las 11 -Kise"

"Kuroko el idiota de Kise nos mandó a reunirnos en su casa a las 11, espero que estés ahí, eres una pieza clave, nos vemos –Midorima"

"Enano a las 11 en casa de Kise, te esperamos…no se lo digas a nadie pero espero que vaya Akashi…su ropa casual es tan sexy =P -Murasakibara"

"Kuro-kun como capitán te ordeno que vayas a la casa de Kise a las 11, nos vemos –Akashi"

"Tetsu…tenemos que hablar y ya no me evadirás mas, nos vemos en casa de Kise a las 11, hasta luego -Aomine"

Mire el reloj, marcaba las 10:30, me pare corriendo y me di una ducha rápida y salí vistiéndome con un pantalón negro algo ajustado, una camiseta azul rey y una chaqueta de cuero con los converse negros también, me peine y me despedí de nº2, justamente pasaba un taxi, lo tome y mire mi celular, las 10:55, le di la dirección y partimos enseguida, a las 11 en punto mi celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada de Kise

-¿Kurokocchi donde andas?-de fondo de escuchaban a todos los demás-

-Kise, ando de camino, me pare tarde como toda la gente normal y lei los mensajes, en 10 minutos llego-dije suspirando-

-ok ok, te esperamos-al momento siguiente colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca-

A los 10 minutos nos paramos justo en frente de la mansión de Kise, donde me baje y camine despacio, al estar en la puerta toque el timbre, momentos después apareció el rubio

-Justo a tiempo-sonrió y me halo dentro de la mansión- anda vamos, estábamos tomando algunas cervezas-me guio hasta el salón donde estaban todos-

-Pero…somos menores, no podemos beber-dije poco convencido con mi usual cara inexpresiva-

-Como si eso importara-dijo Aomine parándose, me abrazo por los hombros a la vez que me dio una cerveza, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos-

-Hola a todos ¿Qué tienen planeado?-me tire en el sofá acostándome en el-

-Cervezas, música, cerveza, basket y más cerveza-me reí leve antes las ocurrencias de Murasakibara-

Quedamos un rato charlando y riendo, digamos que mi inexpresividad era solo una marcara, poco rato después pusimos música a tope y nos pusimos a jugar basket en la cancha del patio de forma relajada, seguimos bebiendo y jugando como cuando estudiábamos en Teikou, cuando nos cansamos volvimos a la casa y nos tiramos en el piso, la cerveza no nos afectaba ya que al jugar se nos bajaba enseguida, Aomine me toco el hombro, lo mire y él se levantó haciendo señas, lo seguí hasta llegar a la cocina

-Tetsu… ¿Por qué me dejaste?-murmuro con la mirada baja-

-Te vi con aquel tipo, estaban bien juntos charlando y riendo-recordé aquella tarde, esa horrible tarde-

FLASHBACK

Iba caminando tranquilamente a casa, nos habíamos reunido en casa de Midorima y nuestras casa no quedaban lejos así que decidí caminar, mi novio Aomine, se había ido apresuradamente, pase por el parque y unas risas me llamaron la atención, gire la cara y mi a un chico moreno, de 1,80 altura, con cabello negro y ojos azules riendo junto a…Aomine…me escondí detrás de un árbol a ver si lograba escuchar algo

-Te extrañe Teito-murmuro el peli azul-

-No tanto como yo a ti Ao-kun-Teito abrazo a MI novio y este le correspondió al abrazo-

No necesitaba ver ni oír nada más, salí corriendo como nunca, al llegar a casa simplemente le envié un mensaje en el que decía que habíamos roto, me fui del equipo enseguida, los demás también se fueron, aunque semanas después nos reunimos Kise y yo…aunque acabaron viniendo todos, Aomine a cada rato intentaba hablar conmigo pero yo lo ignoraba, pocos después volvimos a ser amigos, pero nunca tocamos el tema

Fin FLASHBACK

-¿Tipo? ¿Qué tipo?-se sentó en la encimera y a continuación yo hice lo mismo-

-Aquella vez que te fuiste de la reunión de repente…iba hacia casa y te vi en el parque con un tal Teito-desvié la mirada-

-¿Teito? ¿Enserio?-de repente se hecho a reír, lo mire frunciendo el ceño "así que le da risa que sufra"- Teito es mi hermano, nos vemos unos días cada año y esta vez vino a ver qué tal seria vivir conmigo, te lo mencione una vez, que tenía un hermano que estudiaba en Inglaterra

-Ah…yo…no lo recordaba-sentí como mi cara se volvía de color carmesí-

-Y... ¿has encontrado alguna nueva luz?-murmuro Aomine mirándote directamente-

-En verdad si, se llama Kagami, juega bien, me recuerda a ti-sonrio mirando a la nada-

-Ya veo-desvió la mirada y se bajo-¿volvemos con los chicos?

Asentí y volvimos con ellos, seguimos riendo, disfrutando y bebiendo hasta caer borrachos, me encantan las reuniones con los chicos, siempre acabábamos en el suelo tirados, acabamos durmiendo así: Kise dormido en el sofá con Midorima justo debajo de el, ambos con las manos agarradas, Murasakibara y Akashi dormían abrazados en el suelo al lado de la alfombra y Aomine dormía en medio de la mullida alfombra con un cojín de almohada y yo dormía en su pecho, se sentía tan cómodo…

_Estábamos jugando todos al basket, toda la generación milagrosa, jugábamos contra Seirin, obviamente ganamos, Aomine me abrazo y me beso, jugaba despacio con mi lengua, gire la cabeza y vi a Kagami con rabia y lágrimas reflejadas en su rostro, todos estaban llorando al perder contra nosotros, contra su amigo_

Estábamos todos tranquilamente dormidos hasta que la melodía de mi celular empezó a sonar a todo volumen despertándonos a todos

-Lo siento lo siento-murmure mientras todos me reprochaban, la resaca era increíble, conteste y empecé a hablar con un hilo de voz-Al habla Kuroko-

-Kuroko soy Kagami, ¿Dónde estás?-de fondo se oía a la entrenadora y a varias personas más hablando-

-En casa de unos amigos-bostezo mientras todos se levantan encontrándose en sus posturas vergonzosas, yo intentaba aguantarme la risa mientras Aomine acariciaba mi pelo- ¿Por qué me llamas?

-¿Recuerdas que hoy hay entrenamiento?-

-Oh mierda, se me había olvidado, ¿ya están todos allá?-me levante con rapidez mareándome enseguida, menos mal el peli azul me agarro a tiempo-

-Si solo faltas tú-suspiró- ¿Cuánto te tomara llegar?

-Dame unos 20 minutos, chao-colgué y los mire a todos- Kise necesito que me lleves en el auto de tu padre a Seirin, se me había olvidado que hoy había practica-

-Oki Kurokocchi, vamos a arreglarnos un poco y vamos todos-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno fue a un baño que siempre había preparado para ellos, cuando ya estaban decentes y no apestaban a alcohol bajaron encontrándose con un Chevrolet Orlando Concept negro, Kise y Midorima se sentaron delante, ya que gracias a el estatus de la familia del rubio había podido sacarse el carnet, Akashi y Murasakibara en el medio y Aomine y yo al final, justamente llegamos a los 20 minutos a Seirin haciendo un gran estruendo al ir tan rápido, todos los jugadores de mi preparatoria salieron quedándose impresionados con la camioneta, los muchachos se acomodaron para que nadie los vea por lo que solo me vieron salir a mí con mi ropa casual, también tenía ojeras y el pelo revuelto, la Chevrolet se fue a toda prisa mientras yo iba a que los muchachos

-Si lo sé, llego tarde, ando con resaca, no me hablen-digo con mi tono de muerto yendo al vestuario-

Me cambie con rapidez y salí encontrándome con todos los jugadores mirándome extraño, ya formados para jugar un partido, suspire, ese día no iba a ser fácil

-40 minutos después-

Caí al suelo prácticamente muerto, no había comido nada, la resaca me tenía jodido y no podía jugar más, al finalizar Aida nos mandó a reunirnos en círculo en medio de la cancha

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde Kuroko?-me pregunto alzando una ceja-

-Ayer me emborrache con unos amigos y no recordaba que hoy había practica-

-Pero…hoy llegaron todos a tiempo-volví a decir mientras los demás me miraban extrañados-

-Aja… ¿Y qué pasa?-alce un ceja mostrando una expresión, lo cual sorprendí a los demás aún más-

-¿Con quién bebiste?-me preguntó esta vez Hyuga-

-Con unos amigos que tengo…a propósito… ¿mañana jugamos contra Kaijou no?- *Kise aún no lo sabe…me imagino tu cara cuando se entere*

-Sí y espero que estés al 110%-dios los jugadores si eran insistentes-

-Si si lo sé-suspiro- ¿me puedo ir a casa ya?

Al parecer todos les asombraba mi personalidad, pues que se jodan, fui a los vestuarios y me cambie, los demás iban a esperar un rato antes de cambiarse, de repente oí un estruendo y unas pisadas corriendo, todos miraban extrañados la puerta hasta que apareció Kise, empecé a correr como nunca antes había corrido mientras el me perseguía *me va a matar, me va a matar* es lo único que puedo pensar mientras siento como el rubio me va alcanzando, mi equipo estaba en shock, utilice mi habilidad de desaparecer para ir corriendo hacia la puerta, al parecer Kise se dio cuenta y me atrapo justo a tiempo tirándome al suelo sentándose sobre mi

-Tu pequeño bastardo-escupió mientras yo lo veía con miedo- ¿Por qué no dijiste que iba a competir contigo?-

-No salió tema-dije desviando la mirada-Kise andas haciendo un espectáculo-

El rubio suspiro y se puso de pie dándome la mano ayudándome a levantarme

-Perdóname Kurokocchi…pero créeme que me cuesta enfrentarme contra mi mejor amigo-me paso un brazo por los hombros guiándome a la salida- te daré un aventón hasta tu casa-

-Dame un momento, déjame despedirme- fui hasta mi equipo y me despedí de todos, que me miraban en shock, al ver que no obtenía respuesta me fui con Kise, al parecer todos seguían ahí, me senté atrás junto con el peli azul de nuevo- deberían ver el espectáculo que dio Kise…que vergüenza por dios-

-Así que mañana tienes partido- dijo Midorima a lo que yo asentí- junto a Kise-volví a asentir- en equipos diferentes- otro asentimiento más- ¿Podemos venir a ver cómo le destrozas el trasero?-

No pude hacer más que reírme a carcajadas junto a los demás mientras Kise se enfurruñaba

-Claro que pueden venir, siempre y cuando no hagan mucho escandalo-miro a Murasakibara- ni se te ocurra hacer pancartas ni nada que me avergüence…si no, te teñiré el cabello de fucsia- me miro y soltó una leve risa-

-Tranqui pequeñín, no te hare pasar vergüenza-suspire, ni el mismo se lo creía-

Al rato llegamos a mi casa y me baje despidiéndome de todos, llegue y salude a nº2, fui a la cama y me tire de una cayendo dormido de inmediato, me desperté sobre las 4 de la tarde, me hice un ramen y me tome una aspirina, al rato y me sentía mejor y me puse a ver televisión, sobre las 10 volví a quedarme dormido

-Varias Horas Después-

Ya en la mañana sonó la alarma de mi despertador, me desperté y me di una rápida ducha, me puse el uniforme y me peine, las ojeras me habían desaparecido y me sentía revitalizado, justo cuando iba a irme vi un mensaje en mi celular

"Estamos llegando a tu casa, baja –Kise"

Suspire y salí de mi casa, a los dos minutos el mismo Chevrolet de ayer me vino a buscar, esta vez Akashi y Murasakibara estaban detrás, Midorima de copiloto con Kise de piloto, al entrar me senté junto a Aomine que fue en el medio

-Kuroko no te preocupes, hoy tu horóscopo es bueno-dijo Midorima a l cual yo reí-

-Espero que esto te ayude a ganar-murmuro Aomine para luego agarrarme la barbilla y besarme, abrí los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer-

-OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH- empezaron a gritar todos imitando a Rigby y Mordecai mientras yo me encogía en el asiento totalmente rojo-

Pasamos el resto del viaje con las manos unidas y charlando como si nada, cada vez más nerviosos, llegamos justo a tiempo a la cancha y nos bajamos todos, entramos al gimnasio y mi equipo que ya estaba completo se nos quedó mirando perplejo, Kise y yo nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros respectivos equipos mientras que los demás se sentaban en las gradas

-Así que esta es la generación milagrosa-dijo Kagami poniendo el puño para chocarla, lo cual hice de inmediato-

-Al parecer todos se enteraron y quisieron venir a ver cómo le pateamos el trasero a Kise-dije y estire un poco-

Minutos después nos encontramos equipo contra equipo

-¡Que el partido comience…YA!-

NA: Holaa ^^ es mi primer fic así que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de cómo me está quedando jeje, también necesito que me ayuden a elegir… ¿al final con quien prefieren que empareje a Kuroko? ¿Con Aominecchi o con Kagamicchi?

Muchas Gracias a todos, espero vuestros reviews 3 sayonara


End file.
